mausers, and walthers love at first bite
by Baron Von willystien
Summary: integra meets the mysterious dark horse
1. darkest days

chapter one God dammit alucard I need info on this dark horse character. why can nobody get me anything on him integra said as she ashed her cigarette. alucard smiled as he said well I for one applaud his actions even millennium hasn't been able to track him. anyone that's that big of a thorn to millennium is obviously onto something.

integra put out her cigarette running her hand through her golden hair. alucard the only reason that we want to find him is we think he may know why all these reports of the dead rising around the world are happening everytime there is a sighting of him it's usually where there are more being stopped. she opened the files on her desk showing papers and photos all marked look he was in Berlin, Mexico, the Yukon last year Japan. there earliest known info we have is a sighting from America in a little town called Bexar arkansas. there he single handedly mopped up an entire horde that threatened the surrounding country nobody knows where he came from before that nobody knows anything about him except. he leaves a calling card. a bussiness card with a single black horse on it. integra pulls out a card from the pile of papers, showing the name dark horse with words have gun will travel below it. alucard touched the card, as he said I think the best place to look will be there it's obvious that he would have started at home or close by. he picked up one of the photos from the pile of papers. hmmm this may make it harder but not much surely a guy in full german trench armor wearing a trench coat would stick out. but the eyes those shoe something a pain a loss. this is odd he said as he noticed a mark on the chest plate that's Thule society markings I havent seen that since me and Walter took out all those nazis years ago there were others with us back then maybe he's related. integra yelled that's it's could it be so simple. Walter she yelled get in here now I need all the files on the Thule society and names of all the people who fought against them.

deep in the woods on crooked creek farm. tom looked up from his morning whiskey at the mask on the table. well he thought millennium still hasn't pieced together it's me. guess that is a plus he laughed in the yard sat an old rusty beat up 1950 chevy half ton the wyatt farms emblem on the door long ago faded. tom saw the glint of the once bright chrome in the sun and smiled. his brother must have dropped it off last night he hadn't heard him come in. he yelled Oscar did you pick another one up last night as he walked inside. he grinned as he opened the front door until he realized his door was open to the basement. his pulse quickened as he ran over to it Oscar knew not to let company ever down there he knew what tom did and nobody could ever find out the secret. he pulled his m30 mauser as he heard a voice from its holster. I'm not millennium if that's what your thinking he turned to see a rather busty blonde staring back at him. she continued my master sent me to find you. I'm seras I'm here on behalf of the hellsing organization. he cocked the hammer on the pistol. that wouldn't work very well on me dark horse we know who you are. you were easy to find thank Walter he remembered your armor, and your grandfather. there wasn't too may Americans that caught Thule even fewer that stole that armor. master you want to explain to him. alucard came up from the basement saying you really should do something about that smell like a whorehouse down there. tom turned to look at a pale man skinny he thought in a red suit hat and round glasses. relax the man said we aren't here to fight . we need your help well information really. wasn't hard to get here your brothers a sucker for a pretty face and a set of tits like that. he's passed out drunk upstairs. tom said one that little bastard got in my shine again didn't he two what y'all need to know . alucard walked up closer and said that is for my master to decide. we need to go now. tom said we wait til Oscar gets up so i can let him know and I go nowhere without my gear. alucard sat down on the couch grabbing the remote. do you get hustler package on this antique or not what kind of savage only has a 36inch tv. tom said well don't use it much and nope just the HBO package . one sec I'm getting a drink y'all want one ? as he reach into the cabinet by the couch. I got 50 year old scotch a little jack daniels oh wait that's my breakfast, and a gallon of our own homebrew. alucard quickly said hillbilly homebrew was it made by a guy with three fingers I'm totally gonna try this shit. tom handed him the bottle smiling. call your boss seras tell her that we will be on. our way. alucard turned up the bottle and started to drink.

integra picked up the phone to hear a static sound and seras saying we have found him we will be home soon unfortunately master has passed out he got drunk with them apparently they make a homebrew strong enough even for him but we had to agree to bring him his assistant and his gear. which includes a car. integra said very well I will have a plane sent police girl be careful remember he is mortal. seras could be heard laughing and another voice in the back ground. who is that integra yelled. seras sheepishly said oh his brother. he's such a cutie you'll see dark horse on the other hand well he's you'll see he's gunshots in the background followed by alucard yelling awww c'mon no way you could hit that bottle . seras said I got to go before they hurt someone. the phone clicked great integra thought the little police girl has a crush on a human and an American at that Walter was right after all the on the nail though on his guess as to whom had taken the armor. integra rubbed her temples great now I have another one to deal with as bad as alucard.

12 hours later

integra stood next to her rolls Royce as the plane touched down at the air strip. thoughts running through her mind about what this dark horse would be like when the cargo door opened. a distant roar of a engine could be heard, as a white ford crown Victoria pulled out followed by a young blonde man and seras laughing. alucard said just wait these two are the most fun I've had in years well the younger one is and seras just adores him. integra frowned and said how many times just you sneak up like that. the white ford pulled up beside her car the windows tinted so dark nothing could be seen the engine revved before whining back down supercharger sucking in air through the modified hood. she smirked as she saw the confederate flag plate on the front and the chrome push bar. the door opened slowly and a black gloved hand grabbed the top of it moving slowly. out stepped a slightly taller blonde man paler than the first wearing goggles a brown fedora and a black trenchcoat. he walked up to her and said so we finally meet sir integra I'm tom. that idiot over there flirting with seras is my brother oscar. well now that we're here two things point him to a bar and where am I taking the pale horse here. integra was impressed he was rather civil for a man known for his ability to hunt down swarms of undead. she said we can go back to the compound and start from there. tom said trust me him and drinking he needs a bar and I don't trust him with my keys we can take my car if your driver will take him somewhere . integra was really close to telling him where to stick it when she noticed him look over and shake his head. he's just as tired of having to deal with him as I am with alucard she realized. very well Walter take mr Oscar into town but keep the damage down. as she walked over to the white ford. tom walked around and opened her door saying don't worry know him well enough to know that no harm will come. he shut her door before walking to his trunk and opening it. she could hear tools rattling before he shut it. as he sat down in it he smiled saying had to make sure everything was there. she could feel the rumble as he turned the engine on. she expected this highly modified machine to take off with reckless abandon but it suprised her as he calmly pulled out the gates. so integra or should I call you sir not what you expecting am I just. a plain old farmers boy with some antiques. he turned on the radio and pushed a CD in. integra looked over and said mind if I smoke. tom said sure grab me one out of the glove box while your at it please. she opened up the glovebox to see a pack of look a and a luger pistol. smirking she said I see we have simalar tastes as she handed him the cigarette. he said oh that yea never leave home without it or my mauser. he pulled off his goggles showing the prettiest blue eyes integra had ever seen. so integra how long of a drive is it to your office. oh the mansion is about twenty kilometers. out of town, she replied. the trip going quickly. even his music was starting to grow on her. she was starting to get get confortable as they pulled up to the gates. tom was awestruck as the gates opened revealing the ancient mansion inside. it's beautiful integra now where is your garage?


	2. why is he here

as tom pulled up in the rounded driveway he saw another car was there a rusty beaten up rover. integra were you expecting company he said as he stopped. integra looked at the car and said no I was not as she unholstered her walther ppk. she looked back at him to see he already had his mauser in his hand. tom looked rather calm as he said would you please hand me the luger. integra opened the glove box as he got out of the car. she heard tom cock the hammer as he said you know what you hold on to that it's got more power than that little 32. of yours. the rovers door opened and a voice came out why you wouldn't shoot your own kin now would ye tom and a man of the cloth to boot. tom knew that voice as he grinned well you old drunken Irish prick of a cousin I haven't seen you since we was kids. I figured you was meeting Oscar in town. I plan on it a little bit but I figured i would meet my favorite ass kicking cousin first. tom looked back and said integra it's fine it's just my cousin. integra walked forward calmly stating as she lowered the luger. Alexander motherfucking anderson, you know we don't let the church on the property what with you trying to kill alucard everytime i turn around. tom turned to look at her and said you two know eachother? Alexander walked up putting his arm on toms shoulder aye we do and sir integra I'm not here on church. business just wanted to see my wayward kin from over the pond toms grand da and mine was half brothers. we haven't seen eachother since we was nigh on kids. stayed in touch though. sad he would be great in the order way he fights but just can't convert him. to much of that southern backwoods Baptist in him I would say. now tom I'd watch her she's a right fire and brimstone protestant. that hellhound of hers ain't much to laugh at eather. tom said oh alucard he's alright him and Oscar seem to get along. Alexander shook his head and said figures that wayward brother of yours would hang out with a demon, after all his years of whore chasing and sinning. tom laughed and said well he takes after ours ma's kin. so did you ever give up using those damn blades. Alexander smiled and said you know I wont. tom walked over to the trunk of his crown Victoria well cousin in case you change your mind I have something for you . pulling out a chrome plated webley revolver. this was brought over with grandpa when he was a kid it's yours as much as mine. Alexander smiled and said why cousin the thought that counts and I guess it is a righteous weapon. but I must take my leave. tom said well alucard and Oscar probably have seras keeping them inline and Walter is with them integra butted in. Alexander smiled as he walked back to the rover. as he drove away integra said could you tell me what the fuck that was. tom said oh just the Irish side of my family saying hi. I take it you know him . alucard appeared beside him saying oh the pedo just keeps on trying to get all up in my ass. tom laughed and said you know of all the Catholic priests he might be the only one I'd trust within 100 yards of a playground . he is really proud of his orphanage he protects kids like a mamma bear. alucard smiled so the priest has a heart after all.


	3. have gun will travel

tom said yes but he has always been one to hide it even as kids he tried to hide that heart of gold. seriosly man how the hell do you do that just appear out of nowhere? alucard laughing said oh it's easy I sensed master was in danger, I just came as quick as I could as he phased through the door to the house. integra looked at tom and said don't worry you get used to it though sometimes he still sneaks up on me. as her and tom walked up to the doors she smiled saying aren't you just an interesting mercenary. tom smiled back as he held the front door for her. madam I am far from a mercenary I just do what needs to be done nothing more nothing less. as he followed her into the house. this place is amazing he said as he say all the wood paneling and details in the carvings. far more elegant than my old farmhouse. integra smirked as she said you Americans never had the class we have. tom smiled as he said aye we just never had the money. but can't take it with you when you meet the reaper. so we never saw much use in it being honest. integra said well I will show you to your room, I imagine you will want your rest. as she walked up across the massive foyer. as integra walked up to the flight of stairs running her hand on the polished wood railing she noticed that tom seemed to be falling a little behind. as she turned around she noticed even on the light of the house his eyes seemed to sparkle. he was cussing trying to get his cigarette lit. son of a bitch he yelled as it finally lit, sorry i probably should have asked first. integra smirked watching the smoke from his cigarette rise. please she said this place smoke is the least of my concerns, alucard is always tearing something up. tom smiled as he walked up the stairs saying the beds not for me its for Evan I got my bed in the car just a blanket and the open sky is all i need. as he walked closer running his hand up the stair rail. integra turned back around and continued to the top of the stairs. finally as she reach the top she spoke. well here you will stay inside too many enemies around and your American ways might just get you killed. that is one demand I have. tom just shrugged his shoulders and said fine but I sleep naked just warning you. integra paused for a moment before turning down a hallway it's the last door on the left. you will wear something , if you need anything ask Walter when he gets back. as soon as you are rested we can get this meeting over. also we have tight security so be careful. as tom walked in the bedroom he stopped. integra started to rub the bridge of her nose and said well what are you expecting a goodnight kiss. tom turned back around as he dropped his duffel bag. not a thing not expecting a thing. he pulled out a bowie knife from his waist band laying it on the night stand. he started pulling gear out of his bag as she walked away. he smiled as he thought about her little joke, goodnight kiss he said laughing. must be her way of flirting. alucard walked in the open door. standing behind tom. well might as well have a seat alucard, he said I heard you move. alucard smirked as he sat down. master hasn't been this tense since I drove her dad's Bentley through that dairy queen.

tom reach in his bag and pulled out a sharpening stone. alucard continued well it's obvious to me that she has some attraction to your American ways. tom reach for the bowie and started to sharpen it. she sees something I think but call it stubbornness or well just how women are she will never admit it. tom continued sharpening sparks flying off the blade. alucard I'm not here for love I'm here for information love got me hurt once why i got in this business. cost me my grandpa my best friend and damn near my life. let me show you something he said as he stood up and started to take off his shirt. alucard jokingly said listen just because master finds you attractive doesn't mean I do as well. tom laughed and said I'll take that as a compliment as he turned around showing several nasty scars. One right in his upper chest right by his neck. see that love got me that a 75 caliber ball tore into me. then she got away had me tricked the whole time turns out she was working for millennium. rip may have tricked me tortured my grandfather to death to find the armor and killed my friend when he walked in on it. but we'll I got the last laugh. she tried to kill me guess I'm just too tough to die. never saw bertha again after that eather bitch took my damn truck. alucard laughed, smiling he said rip van winkle oh you bitch haven't seen her in ages. tell me how did you live you would be the first person to have survived her. let alone more shocked your more concerned she stole your truck. tom started to point out more scars, oh that was the beginning Evan luckily knew what to do that armor something is in it won't let the person die he slipped that chest piece on me woke up 2 days later fucking ghouls surrounding the house. I went to work. see this one he said pointing at his stomach. I tracked her down in Germany on a hunt. bitch cut me good but I got her too didn't know she was something else. took a 303 Brit to the jaw and just kept coming. I managed to get my happy ass out of there. since then me and her have been in a personal snipers war bitch can shoot. that alucard is why love is not a concern. alucard sat for a moment finally saying how did you not notice she was a nazi let alone a vampire. tom said I fell for a beautiful smile and the way she acted. anyhow I've noticed your piece there built something close to it myself. he reach into his bag pulling out a large revolver, with two barrels. this is custom made by lobo industries it fires a 45-70 solid silver buffalo round, the second barrel fires a 10 gauge slug. it's based on a confederate lemat. 9 shots plus the one slug. had it made just for her, silver well let's just say cousin Alex may have boosted from the Vatican took months to get it shipped.

the bastard priest stole some silverware huh, why am I not suprised. tom laughed and said yea he bends rules for kin folk. anyhow where's a good place to curl up by a fire with a bottle in this cold old place. tom said as he laid the lemat down the the words hell followed with him showing on the barrel, the cylinder was engraved with the four horsemen riding. well alucard said you could use the masters study if she's not in it. tom said great point the way as he tucked his mauser into his shoulder holster. only other thing I need is a good whiskey bourbon or scotch if it can't be found. alucard said well you could do what I do just start annoying them over the speakers eventually they give in he smiled. tom said nah I got my own in the car let me go grab it.

6 hours later.

integra woke up suddenly looking around she saw her room was empty but she faintly heard music. it seemed to be a sad melody, slipping into her shoes she reach under her pillow and pulled out her ppk. as she crept slowly to her bedroom door she could hear the music slightly better. it was definetly an old American tune. typical she thought his assistant and seras are probably just now home and drunk. she followed it down the hall following the music. she noticed her study door was open and someone was in the chair facing the fireplace. the music was easy to identify now, I'm gonna steal me a silver stallion with out a mark upon his silky hide. she stepped forward hand on the ppl the whole time. tom spoke up couldn't sleep eather or did i wake you sorry don't sleep much anymore. she could see his hand holding the bottle now. he motioned with it. Evan and seras got home few hours ago I told Walter to go ahead and rest. hope you don't mind. integra walked over to the other chair and saw he was just staring into the fire. sorry if I woke you didn't mean to just some nights it's hard to sleep music helps. integra sat down , well nobody ever comes in my study let alone touches my radio. tom said sorry never would have expected you to mind alucard Said it would be okay. typical she thought what's he trying to pull. integra said it's fine I do the same thing sometimes good place to sit and drink. miss hellsing he said as he looked at her have you ever been in love I was once or so I thought you lose something like that it breaks you. but you just keep living you feel dead inside. oh I drank before it don't let that fool you. but what about you seems like there ain't a cowboy in all of Texas be able to tame you. woman like you well your tougher than the rest. will always find her way. integra sat quietly for a moment pondering what he had just said. the song had changed to a new one the singer belted out this ol highways getting longer seems there's ain't no end in sight. I've never found someone that could handle all of this what man wants a 22 year old woman who works trains and hunts all of this. I could have any duke or lord in the country but none of them would be able to handle it. besides if such a man existed well if I ever find him it'll be for life . I believe in honor and loyalty first. tom smiled and said we aren't that different you know laughing he took another drink. I believed that way myself once , still do in a way. but she would have to be one hell of a woman. he held out the bottle offering it. kentucky bourbon he said as she took it. as she took a drink he said well that's not very lady like jokingly. she just smirked and said who said I'm a lady. tom smiled and said oh we got a live one.


	4. I see it now

1 week later

integra sat at the table as the investors arrived keeping from smiling. it wasn't hard to convince tom to stay even if his brother had to head back to the states. shame seras left with him. but she begged to go she thought. tom sat beside her in his armor and mask. mauser in its holster and the luger laying on the table.

sir penwood arrives first sitting down on the other end of the table followed by the other 11 members. One of them says well let's get this started shall we sir integra why should we continue to fund your organization your accountant has sent us the paperwork needed. it appears your actions are costing money millions of pounds to be exact. integra looks over at tom noticing him turn a dial in the side of his mask. the voice coming out as he speaks sounds sinister mechanical and lacking emotions. I've seen a better set of men in a truck stop bathroom. gentlemen and I use that term loosely I am dark horse I'm sure you have heard of me. I go where I am needed and currently I'm working on a case with the hellsing organization. I ask for no money but I will state this now if you in anyway interfere with my mission well I hope you know revelations. i beheld a pale horse and his rider was death and hell followed with him. I gentlemen and that rider you will only hear this once im cleaning up around here. so it's time to cut bait or start swimming. the enemy is afoot because you weaklings or your father's couldn't mop up a few nazis 80 years ago. sir island started to but it, tom cutting him off pointing his luger. did i tell you to open that waste of an asshole with teeth. no you can speak in a moment. sir island pissed himself warmly running down his leg. gentlemen we can see how weak he is. no I will continue. while you have been hiding from everything i have single handedly waged a war on them for years im your best hope and I won't do it any other way but my own I can promise things may be costly but I shall try to keep damage down. hell the hellsing organization is the most com0otent people I've ever had the pleasure of working with. the lights flickered,shutters closing. integra smirked enough tom you don't have to scare them any longer. he pulled off his mask and said that wasn't my doing. she calmly pushed the page button on the desk. front desk report. the voice calling back was panicky screaming ghouls everywhere. tom said gentlemen they are here. sir penwood take this handing him his luger. he reach in his pocket pulling out a derringer. here sir island a gun suiting you. gentlemen protect her at all costs if you don't well ghouls will be your least concern. he slipped back on his mask turning the dial voice now coming over the pa integra get alucard as he pulled the mauser and his bowie knife walking away.

the Valentine brothers grinned as they stepped into the wreckage of the mansion. Luke looked at Jan and said well brother I'm going to go find the second target. you know what to do. Jan cocked his p90 and said I'm going to fuck the hellsing bitch. Luke said well save some fun for the ghouls if you can as he started to walk away. the lights went out and a voice came over the speakers. hope you ladies don't mind me crashing your little party but the only fucking will be you two assclowns railing eachother while you hide. two red dots started shining in the distance while the voice said Walter I'm assuming you can clean up while i teach our guests some proper American respect. Jan fired at the red dots as they got closer. ghouls parting for them. the sparks flew off it as it got closer that's when he saw the sparks were gunfire. so pretty boy I get to make some new holes to fuck in you too do it as he ran toward the glowing dots. the mechanical voice calmly stated back listen I'm running low on ammo and a pervert like you isn't worth wasting my good rounds. your ghouls were fun. while they lasted but why don't you and your sister just turn around and go home before I have to do something you regret. Jan ran forward. yelling like a madman when he noticed suddenly he had stopped like he had hit a wall. tisk tisk the voice said as he slowly got a better look the armor now showing under the shredded trenchcoat. you ruined my good jacket shame I liked this one. he saw the glint of the blade as the bowie came slashing out taking 3 of his fingers and knocking his p90 to the ground. your gonna pay for that he screamed as he leveled his other p90 into the mans chest. the bullets bounced off as he fired. the voice said it's a shame you have to be so stupid. he felt the impact as the bowie went into his shoulder. now who sent you and maybe I don't pick you apart like a square body ford. Jan spit out blood right on the mask as he pulled the knife out and slipped away. yelling you'll never live to find out. tom sighed as he walked after him the fool he thought Walter is moping up ghouls down that hall. he saw the glint of the wire as Walter stepped out of the shadows wrapping it around jans wrist. dark horse should I teach him some manners from our side of the pond? Jan kept running as his wrist cut in two. later assholes he yelled as he continued running down the hall. tom said fuck it as he got to the doors of the conference room hot on jans heels. he pulled the lemat out from under his coat as he the doors open. he yelled at the top of his lungs as he fanned the hammer. Jan felt the bullets impact him from front and back as he opened the doors. the fast paced bark of the pistols drowned out by the loud bangs. Jan was dead before he hit the floor. integra could hear the yell from down the hall as she saw tom still clutching the large pistol. barrel smoking as he walked foreward. his voice loud from the mask maybe wasting 3 of my only 9 bullets wasn't such a good idea. stepping into the room he laughed penwood good to see you shot emptied the ol girl island suprised you shot at all. you know I figured you would least save one for yourself. they all looked panicked as he shut the door now onto business. alucard can take care of the other one. I'm sorry integra he said as he hugged her security was all wiped out I put the ones I could down.sir Walsh stood up and said this is your mistake sir integra you will put down any remaining personally. tom turned to look at him blood boiling and yelled listen you cowardly little bitch this is not her fault if anyone's it's mine for letting them get as far as they did. he pointed the lemat at Walsh have you ever fought a ghoul hell have you ever fought until you have shut the fuck up I'll mop em up. now I suggest you learn something now she's doing best damn job she can more than I can say for most of you hell penwood here's the only one of you I'd even say has balls and he just found em. so unless you want this to get worse shut up sit down and let her do her job and if your feeling like a big man well, he grinned I'm your huckleberry. tom sat down, and didn't say a word the rest of the meeting merely stealing glances her way to make sure she was okay. she's tough alright he thought as she never changed expression serious the whole time. as they all got up to leave penwood spoke up Mr tom may I have a word. tom followed him out. as they walked penwood stated normally I wouldn't agree with someone as aggressive as yourself but you get results and dammit all if I didn't agree with ever word you said as far as I'm concerned your just the kind of person her father would have wanted to help the organization. he was a good friend and I can see so are you. she cares about you even if you don't notice it why the poor girl didn't say a word whole time you was gone and my god can you handle a gun . well being an American it makes all the sense. it's an honor to meet you, and I'll talk sense in Walsh I think everyone else will be on board. tom looked at the wreckage the blood and holes in the walls, listen penwood I didn't mean to sound angry in there just I find sometimes actions speak as good as words she's a damn fine person and I don't want see her hurt. penwood smiled and said I'll be expecting a wedding invitation. I'm joking of course. tom laughed and said least you got a sense of humor. but believe me I don't know why everyone thinks we are dating. penwood laughed and said well your alot like her father straight to the point and honest, you don't hide things . I think your just what she needs. tom blushed and said shoot I'm just a poor farmers kid this here rich life y'all got I'd stick out like a ford in a yard full of Porsches. penwood laughed funny you say that I have a anglia I drive sometimes not coming from wealth don't matter I think she could care less. I must go reports to make. penwood walked off down the hall. tom watched as he stepped around the bodies as though it was another day at the office. he turned to walk back into the conference room. integra was standing there leaned against the doorframe. so the dirt farmer has a heart after all she said lighting her cigarette. so the lady of the house has a thing for a man below her position. she laughed finally caught on took you long enough,she said walking foreward. penwood wasn't wrong entirely you know. tom blushed now why would such a woman raised on fine dining and elegance want a man who lives on cheap whiskey and lives in a shack. she stepped in closer smelling the gunpowder and metal on him. because nobody has ever stood up for me I've always had to fight alone. she said . tom stalled has anyone heard from seras or evan. integra grinned nice try and don't you know she resigned alucard called it she said she's staying in America. dammit tom said well there goes living at the farm. she smirked well could always stay here plenty of room might have to get used to meetings and scotch. tom blushed as she put her arms around him. should Walter move your things to another room she said leaning in face inches from his. toms heart was racing her lips met his . as they parted he said one condition the crown Vic stays Bentley is too rich for my blood. she laughed I wouldn't have it any other way. tom grinned his sparkled I'm no proper gentlemen far from your British type. integra raised her eyebrow smirking you know you'll have to behave the queen does request I show up at some events.

I hope you can waltz or at least pick up on it quick, and your wit may make some lord wish to challenge you. they are quick with a sword and fencing they study from the time they are children. tom pulled her in closer and said they can have the sword I was brought up on a bowie and they will never learn the way I did i would love the challenge. I'll get my bags just have Walter bring a bottle to the study I feel like celebrating. as tom let go and walked back into the meeting room, integra thought to herself good he might bring some life into the stuffy boring balls and parties she was required to attend or at least scare off some of the more annoying crowd. she smiled humming to herself as she went to page Walter butterflys fluttering in her stomach. tom walked into his now former room, wondering if she meant for him to move into hers or perhaps some far more permanent one. alucard was waiting as he looked up. so you finally decided to listen to my advice or am I going to have to give you the whole speech on how if you hurt my master no hole on earth is deep enough to hide in. alucard could already tell he had nothing to worry about. tom started to grab his gear and said alucard I figure this is probably best thing that'll ever happen to me and honestly seras kinda made my decision for me. I mean I don't think I even want to know the wierd things her and Evan are getting up to right now, integra deserves the world. I may not be able to give her that but I'll cut a 20 mile path across europe if that's what it takes to keep her safe. now I have a question of my own can vampires breed for the love of all things holy can they cause i can only imagine the unholy terrors that they would raise hell think if it happened make you a grandpa in a way. alucard had to hold back a chuckle, tom I have laid alot of pipe like Exxon Valdez and I can say thankfully i havent yet but it's been known to happen as for any demons they spawn well don't scare me like that I'm to fabulous and sexy to be a grandpa, wait why did that sound so gay anyhow what about you integra is the last of her family settle down pop a couple yourself. tom started to frown alucard I ain't moving that fast I'd rather know it will work out, I'm taking it slow. look on the bright side I'm staying around that means we can set a still up in the garage and make so good drinking. alucard eyes got big his first thought was more hillbilly moonshine England will never be the same again.


	5. country roads take me home

seras heard the phone ring from outside the farm house. god dammit she yelled as she ran inside to answer it who could be calling.

the front porch floorboards freaked as she moved quickly over them. the screen door banging on its rusty hinges as it flew open. the phone rang louder. she picked it up off it's new home on the wall. thinking I'm so glad Oscar let me at least upgrade some of the antiques tom just wouldn't let go of. crooked creek farm how may I help you she said in her cheesiest voice. the calm voice of Walter answered back. police girl it's good to hear to hear you so clearly I take it you must be on a new phone. we have had quite a week here ghouls lost most of our security force. not to mention tom and alucard had a little run in with a problem here. relax everyone is okay that's actually why i am calling it's funny sir integra and tom are giving it a go. another voice chimed in sounding like it was coming from a tin can. Walter I'm not sure what I did but this phone I tried to hook into the garage it rang and well it's like I can hear every thing. oh is that seras tell her to tell Oscar I'll be seeing him soon. see I need to come get some things. there was a click. Walter continued, police girl he has changed a few things integra seems to think it's funny, why he set up a still in the back of the motor pool alucard was all for it but we'll she was pissed the whole night and believe me we all know it could hear them two going at it, who knew they could go all night why you could hear the bed from two floors down. needless to say the hellsing organization will replace anything that's needed but tell Oscar he wants to bring the truck and one ford model a. I must say though it's been quite fun he has breathed fresh life into everything. sir integra seems alot less stressed. I must go and help get them ready for the trip I won't be coming, me and alucard are going to keep the manor held down. plus interviews with new security so far choices are slim. I'll give alucard your regards tell Oscar I'm sending a bottle of good scotch, from the private reserve. good day police girl i hope we see you for the holidays. the phone clicked then silence, seras smiled good those two are doing great together. Oscar was worried that tom would be coming back at least it's only for a few days. she smiled as she walked outside looking towards the red farmall chugging away in the field. this family is about to get alot bigger. I better go get him. seras took off running toward the old red tractor. her boots sinking into the freshly plowed black dirt. she waved as she got closer to it. Oscar didn't notice over the chugging old engine until she got close by. as he saw her wave he pulled the wire running to the switch and shut the engine down. wiping the sweat from his brow, and reaching into the cooler for a beer he looked at her and said what's up did the feedstore call. hope the seeds came in. seras looked at him as he took a drink from the beer. no actually it was walter, integra and tom are flying in he's staying in England guess him and her finally saw what the rest of us saw. Oscar laughed as he finished his beer, poor girl has her work cut out for her trying to make him fit into that high class London world. ain't like me and you darlin, shoot were cut from the same cloth. oh well guess they are getting his stuff who knows he probably wants to say good bye to mom dad , and grandpa. who knows sis might even show up if I call her. only one of us ever got out of this hollar for good well you know besides him now. Oscar laughed again dryly shit imagine him at one of the fancy parties they throw can you imagine you know he's gonna stick out never seen him wear a suit in my life besides funerals. oh well I'll get to packing his things.

outside London same time.

walter, so who all we got on the list to look at for security while I'm gone, tom asked. oh sadly looks like the only people who responded was a group if mercenaries and they are french. tom shook his head French don't care about that shame only they are the only ones that applied. oh well check them out I reckon I'd trust your judgement hell you ain't steered me wrong yet, even stood up for me when integra wanted me to try on a suit. your a good man he finished as he put his hand on Walters shoulder. I got to say this place kinda grows on you even if the damn place is bigger than any home I ever dreamed of, hell may be someday I'll go back to my fields. ill be happy to have all this taken care of. cars ready isn't it? I'm not taking anything with me no sense in it tell integra to pack for hot weather it'll be 100 in the shade, hope she knows what she is in for. also don't tell her but if you need anything call my cousin alex. tom handed him a piece of paper. I'm going to wait in the car, tom picked up his luger holstering it. tom walked out of the office. he took in the sights the dark hand carved wood trim, the light shining in the massive windows the paintings. thinking to himself it grows on you in a way. oh well it'll be good to see home. alucard walked up behind him, tom it's gonna be so dull here without your simple was around who else can understand my jokes hell who is going to help me write letters, fuck the fear turkey greatest thing I've ever heard. oh well pope never writes back wierd I know like he just can't have fun if it doesn't involve a altar boy. oh you'll find something to do alucard . shit new security to fuck with do your wall trick still freaks me out. later gotta get the car ready starting to think she can't drive. tom walked out the massive front doors. the silver paint on the Bentley sparkled in the setting sun. tom ran his hand fown the fender slowly as he moved to the drivers door opening it. the front doors to the mansion opened and steps lightly could be heard. I don't understand why you arent bringing anything along love. he turned around to see integra wearing her usual black suit. sweety I think your gonna burn up if you wear that. he walked around to the other side of the bentley. holding the door open for her. I will load your bags honey, he said as he kissed her on the cheek. integra lit up a cigarette and got in sliding over into the seat. it amazes me sometimes how much of a gentleman you can be. tom smiled the sparkle in his eye lighting up as he said start the car honey. grabbing her bags and tossing them into the back seat. he thought she really isn't going to know what to do on the farm, hope she has figured out we are staying there and not in a hotel. he shut the car door. walking about to the other side. the engine roared to life in typical fashion he thought. getting in himself he chuckled, honey 12 cylinders and your poor British engineers can't make an engine that sounds half as mean as 8 american ones. maybe I'll teach them something. he shifted the car into gear. reaching over to hold her hand as they took off. it's going to be fun and mom will glad to see you, I know she will be happy finally someone got my poor old ramblin ass to settle down. dad never did say much. finally you'll get to see where a guy like me is born. integra layed her head on his shoulder as they pulled out into the road.

12 hours later

the ancient black ford wheeled to life as Oscar yelled give it gas seras. his hair just visable over the hood. the plane should be touching down in a couple hours it'll take that long to drive to the airport. I don't know why he wants this old rust bucket thing was worn out before dad was born. Oscar stood up walking over to the driver side. scootch over I can barely remember how to drive this damn thing. a rumble started in the distance Oscar and seras looked off toward the noise to see a grey chevy followed by a dust cloud. wierd Oscar thought why is cousin tiny here oh well just have to catch up when we get back Oscar put the old ford into first and pulled out in the dirt trail that ran down to the front gate. the ford chugged and wheezed. but never slipped once like an old goat it jist slowly moved along. pulling up to the gate he saw the grey chevy was already pulling away. dust cloud stirred up even further as he got to the gate he saw two silhouettes. Oscar I forgot my keys think you could open her up tom yelled. sorry our plane got in early, so I called tiny, don't think integra has ever rode in a truck before let alone down a driveway like this old thing. the dust cloud started to settle to reveal tom standing next to a pile of bags, in his old brown fedora a button up shirt and jeans. integra was already red in the face and sweating. tom gestured to her had to get her something to wear too poor thing only brought suits. integra leaned back into the tree next to the gate. I don't think flannel or jeans are my idea of comfort but seems like this far out all your store had in my size. don't worry hun it looks good on you. Oscar let's get her back to the house. her delicate English constitution ain't suited to our native ways. tom tossed Oscar one of the bags and went back for the other. Oscar loaded it as tom was carrying the second one over integra watched as tom and Oscar threw her bags into the old weather beaten car. metal showed through the paint in some spots, why does tom want to take this home? she wondered. tom grinned as he held the door for her. you sit inside I'll ride out here hun he said as he patted the door. she walked over and looked the car over it looked tired worn out like it had crawled out of one of the old American movies about the depression. tom is this thing going to make it back to town when we leave. she said. Oscar looked at her and calmy said this may not be much to look like but this old thing has never let anyone down since it was bought back in 1934 grandpas dad dragged it in and it's stayed since shoot tom built the motor himself. you trust him don't you? Oscar laughed as she sat down in the seat. he looked over and said tom says it should do around 110 but I wouldn't try ol brakes wouldn't keep up. it's mostly stock well period correct. tom patted the roof and said I'm on let's go as he grabbed the door post. Oscar shifted the old ford into gear and the engine started to chug as it crawled forward and made a wide circld. tom was white knuckling the post with every bump they went over as it crawled through the ruts, bouncing around like an old wagon. they started to go uphill and trees closed in around them. it got darker and the trees thicker packed. then light started to shine again. everything opened back up and the field appeared at the far end an old wooden two story house sat. as they got closer integra could tell this house was old it looked tired as well. she thought to herself he wasn't kidding they are just poor farmers. no wonder they survive out here they have to be tough. the car creeped to a stop and tom hopped down off the running board. chickens could be heard clucking nearby. well integra it ain't much but this is home, well. it was I know it's not much compared to what your used to but we'll it's home we won't be staying here though give them some privacy we will be going on over up the road next town. we do got a town house mom's old house. just wanted to pick up the car first. integra looked at him astonished you mean you could have lived anywhere but this shack as you called it, and didnt. tom sighed well until recently Oscar was living there. besides I wanna introduce you to everyone. well besides dad he's on the way might stop in. Oscar got out of the car, and folded the seat up. seras climbing out of the back row. Oscar chimed in on if your stopping by the shop better take some beer with you. one sec I'll grab some out of the fridge. Oscar ran inside the screen door banging into the wall. seras stepped up onto the porch and reach for an old metal bucket. here chickens food she yelled as she threw the food onto ground. chickens could be heard clucking as they ran around the house. here chickens dinner come on seras yelled. the hens started scratching at the dirt. integra watched as the hens kept scratching and pecking. she smiled it does seem calm peaceful even she thought. Oscar came walking back out of the house, alright brother I put a 12 pack in there plus your usual 6 pack. alright well we need to get going I'll stop and see dad I swear tom said as he climbed into the old ford. as he pumped the pedal and pushed the button on the dash It slowly chugged to life. well honey you ready to meet my dad? he said as they pulled onto the dirt path leading back to the highway. integra could feel every bump and rough spot through the seat. this thing is like riding in a wagon, tom is this even safe to be in if alucard finds out im in danger just being near this he will have your ass. tom shifted up another gear speeding up and laughed, darlin it was his suggestion. thought it might be a good way to teach you how the other half live well lived. thought I might teach you to drive it myself seeing as Walter drives you everywhere what are you going to do when he passes? he isn't getting any younger and I can't think of anything easier to teach you in. besides it has class and if I gotta go to your big events well why not arrive in style. the old ford pulled up to the end of the dirt and swung in a wide arc as he pulled onto the pavement. shifting up into third he looked over. don't worry dad lives just up the road. probably should warn you he's nothing as civilised as me and evan. but he's a good man swears like a sailor and might pick on you a bit. the engine picked up speed as tom shifted gears. fields and woods started to roll by. integra looked out the window. they passed some old building bullet holes covering them windows boarded up. she thought they never recovered from the ghouls. it was as if tom could read her thoughts as he reach for her hand. you can still see where alot of good people made a final stand. still a ghoul occasionally wanders out of the woods. that's what Oscars been doing. oh look dad's shop he pointed up the road to a big metal shop building. trucks and tractors parked all around it. tom slowed the old ford ford down, and pulled off into the driveway. he shut the engine off and climbed out of the drivers side. hey pa don't shoot I brought beer and the ol lady tom yelled. towards the shop. from the shadows inside a mountain of a man stepped foreward as he walked closer integra saw he was covered in tatoos all down his arms had a beard and was holding a shotgun. he stood still for a moment. She could tell he was staring at the car. finally he spoke up. tom he hollared didn't expect you here. let alone can't believe your driving that hunk of shit. c'mon in show you the bike. tom hollered back me grab the beer. he opened the trunk and pulled out the cooler. hun come on might as well meet him ain't as mean as he looks, ah hell he can be but trust me ain't gonna be. but grab that piece out of the glove box anyway. snakes round here bigger than we are. tom walked off into the shop at a fast jog. bottles rattling in the cooler as he went in. integra popped the glove box open and pulled out the Smith and Wesson inside. why does this not suprise me she said as she tucked it into her pants. following him in she noticed all sorts of parts scattered about. an old chevy truck sat in the corner, two motorcycles sat next to it and in the middle of the shop tom and his father next to a bike frame up on a stand. son this motor just don't want to stay running last crate motor I buy from them leaks oil keeps having issues. integra walked up beside him. so tom this the little woman Oscar told me about, kinda nerdy looking but then again your mamma was too in her day. hun c'mon over and might as well put that shootin iron on the table safe in here. she was shocked , it sticks out like a sore thumb on you already know it's that damn 44 he leaves on the ford I know my boy well. tom wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said integra this is my pa. his dad stuck out his hand said names joe but buddy's know me by nightranger. tom laughed dad don't think she knows about CB radio don't think they got em in England. Joe continued so think you can keep him inline boys got a fighting side like rest of use must be our Irish side too thick. he opened up the cooler and fished a beer out. so Any way y'all this is what I'm tinkering on at the moment, busted up chopper. integra looked at it and laughed . what's so funny tom asked? well is every man in your family this mechanically inclined? joe grinned and said a few dad was I am and tom he's good but Oscar well he can barely change his oil cmere show you something. he motioned for her to follow. he walked over to the wall. pointing at some photos that's my dad best rum runner in the state got caught. had two choices fight the Germans or prison. dad fought came home and learned. built some mean ones toms just like him. that old ford out there ain't nothing compared to his 49 ford. sitting out back well what's left of it. he kept pointing to more that was my grandpa Oscars named after him tom too. he made best whiskey in the county, come over from Ireland before the first world war married a English woman himself man was a wizard with engines. so it runs in the family. integra continued looking the the photos, toms grandfather looked alot like him in his except joyful sitting on the hood of his car a revolver in his holster. even in black and white she could tell other than his hair was jet black tom was almost the same image. then the other photo a tintype showed a tall skinny man lighter colored hair. he had eyes that looked like they could stare into your soul, and a jokesters smile. she kept going another one with a preacher in it holding a bottle and a rifle. then another picture it was obviously tons father and a short skinny blonde woman in glasses next to a sports car. must be toms mom she thought. another picture this one showed tom smiling with Oscar sitting beside him in a race car of some sort. then a young woman in the next mean looking wearing a nurses uniform, sitting next to him and oscar. must be the sister he mentioned. you really do come from a family of mechanics and farmers she said. toms dad continued shoot he's the last. Grace probably won't have any Oscar well suprised he don't have a kid yet. but them two are the only ones left carry on the name. treat him good boys honest to a fault, even if he's a prick and he's stubborn. never gave up on that old ford. wouldn't listen to me but he's sets his mind on something well it'll piss you off. but hell finish it just to prove you wrong. tom walked over about that time, c'mon pa your the same way grandpa said the same thing bout you when you started doing chevys. hell sis got a dodge, and look at Oscar suprised he ain't got a amc or worse yet. Joe laughed fair point, y'all staying in town tonight or wanna use your old bedroom? were gonna go see mom but you oughta come up later, Oscar and seras are coming up. you can have dinner with us. hell call sis see if she wants to drive up. Joe laughed she's too busy chasing doctors. he kept laughing but don't think she will ever get one that'll match that lil woman you got. tom started to blush, as Joe started asking her what it's like being a knight. integra went into her usual banter on how its dull as tom walked outside. Joe kept laughing inside the shop. tom lit up a cigarette as he leaned on the car. listening to the sounds, the nearby creek birds chirping he relaxed a little bit. he heard them laughing and talking he thought to himself great they hit it off smoothly. he heard as integra said goodbye to his dad. looking towards the shop he saw her hug his dad. he even blushed when she did, making a joke about how his wallet was gone. integra walked up to the car and said so want to tell me about the reason your dad said to ask about the three wheeler? tom laughed and said of course he would tell you that. I'll tell you on the way, we need to go before it gets to late besides I'm sure he will stop by for dinner. tom cranked the old ford over and waved at his dad as they pulled out back onto the road. it's actually funny see I hauled in this old three wheeler got it running and was showing off in front of some friends wasn't paying attention. long story short ended up ripping the seat of my pants out getting off it everyone saw my ass. really funny really dad thinks it's hilarious. integra looked over at him and said wasn't the last time you showed your ass. I remember how you showboated getting off that plane. the hills and curves rolled by as the old ford chugged along. passing a very sharp turn tom pointed and said that was grandpa's place sis uses it now days when she's in town . they kept going the sign for town said 9 miles. when tom starting downshifting and turned off onto a dirt road and stopped. I can't see mom like this he said as he reach under the seat and pulled out a bottle. taking a drink from it he said always hard to go see her but it helps. he set the bottle down and said now is as good time as any and put the old ford back into gear. they creeped along the dirt road. where are we going integra asked. tom took another drink and said back way into town camt be seen drinking. he took another drink and said relax I won't get drunk and this thing can idle slower than I can walk. she looked out the window and watched fields and woods roll by watched the water as they crossed creeks. the water spraying out of the path. the road just kept going, tom started singing a song. Tell me cool vibration

Live your fantasy

Tell me who, tell me surely, and the name

I'll be stunned, I'll be waiting

Ghosts of horror show, and I don't care

Just say ya love me. he went from that to another more solemn one next. when I first come to this country in 1839 i saw many fair lovers but I never saw mine

I view-ed it all around me, saw I was quite alone

And me a poor stranger and a long way from home. the road forked she could actually see town to the left as they turned right. crossing another creek the road got steep tom took another drink. sorry my singing is terrible can't carry a tune to save my life he said as he put the bottle down. almost there. the ford was nearly at a stall as they crested the hill and pulled into a paved lot. tom said well we are here let's go see mom. integras eyes got big as she understood why tom had been drinking and how him and Oscar talked about her. the gravestones were lined up in neat rows in front of them. some older than others but we'll taken care of. tom got out of the car and walked over to open her door. he took her hand in his as they walked further back into the cemetary. me and Oscar found her a nice spot plenty of shade. in the back row underneath an old oak tree was a simple white stone. tom walked up and said mom I'm here and I got someone I want you to meet it would mean alot to me. integra stood quiet as he spoke putting his hand on The stone. integra walked up and took his hand, she started speaking. it's nice to meet you I've heard alot about you, you raised a good man. one willing to fight hell itself to protect the ones he loves. I haven't met your daughter yet and from what I've been told she sounds alot like you even if the other two are scared of her. I promise I'll take good care of him even if he doesn't like fancy party's or cities, I'll fight to my last breath same as he would. tom squeezed her hand tight, and started again mom listen I know Oscar doesn't come see you much and I won't be able to but I promise you'll be the first one I see everytime i come home. we all still love you. Oscars found himself a good woman too a right tough one. maybe you'll meet her soon i hope so. tom turned to look at integra my other grandpa is here too back towards the car. was hell on wheels with a pool cue. cancer got him. Oscar is alot like him was always a real ladies man. tom wiped his eyes and kissed her cheek sorry i probably look nuts talking to her but that's my mom. c'mon let's get to the house before everyone arrives. integra squeezed his hand and said I do the same thing. I used to sit by the fire and talk to father every evening. that's not a vase on the mantle in my study that's him integra said. they continued walking to the car. tom said well welcome to viola a whole different world from where you grew up. went to school here figured I would settle down and die here, couldn't have been more wrong anyway let's roll cowgirl. I'll show you town on the way. he started the old ford and backed out onto the road where pavement began. this is the other way into town he said as they pulled of the other side of the hill. the old ford picked up speed as they passed a field of cattle. then a farm house sped past before they arrived back at a two lane highway and a bridge. cars trucks drove down the road as tom waited. finally after what felt like an hour tom pulled out onto the road. he pushed to old ford to its limits shortly before turning at the intersection. almost there he said as he sped up. well welcome home hun, this is mom's old house he said as he turned into the driveway the single story grey and tan house looked simple almost home like to integra as the pulled up under the car port. a silver camaro was next to them. tom got out of the ford and said that's Oscars car he leaves it here my old race cars out back. tom walked up to the front door and reach up above it feeling for the key. it's not there dammit, oh I might have an extra he said as he walked around the house just one second. he walked out back to the rusty dented up ford falcon and leaned into the window. opening the glove box he felt around. shit he thought it's not here. something shining caught his eye the keys were hanging in the ignition. he grabbed them and walked back around the front of the house. integra was leaning on the front porch post, cigarette clenched in her lips. found it he said as he held the keys up. care to see how the other half live tom said jokingly. he unlocked the door and walked in the smell of dust and stale air. guess Oscar hasn't been here in awhile, I'll go start the grill if you want to get cleaned up. shower is first door down the hall to the left. my old bedroom is last on the right. I'll bring your bags in. integra walked down the hall stopping at the end. two doors on opposite sides faced eachother. integra opened the one on the left and was met by a cozy warm looking bathroom. the bright colors was not what she expected. she put the plug in the bathtub and turned on the hot water steam started rising quick. she heard the thump of boots come from the hall. seras yelled through the door were here had to stop and pick up dad. toms outside with him and Oscar. I brought your bags in for you. a banjo could be heard from outside. seras said looks like a party is starting. anyhow I'll go run damage control, those three will need it. integra sunk further into her bath feeling the hot water soak into her. she sat there for quite sometime finally drying of and walking across the hall to the open door, so this is his room from being a teen she thought as she walked in. pictures of all sorts of machines and people lined the walls. various racers, and a rather odd painting. she looked closer it was of Venice and the name at the bottom signed A. hitler. odd he has this but not suprising just never expected him to be one for art. she put on her usual suit and walked back outside. everyone was sitting around the grill. tom had a banjo propped up beside him. toms dad said pull up a chair, sit a spell. pointing with his beer. the smell of meat cooking wafted In the smoke. Oscar cracked a joke about how seras loved hers raw. joe laughed and said is that a vampire thing or just a British thing. oh don't play stupid y'alls grandpa told me the stories kinda obvious really joe continued. no sense lying boys I wasn't born yesterday. remember I bagged a few ghouls that night same as y'all. seras started to blush and went into explaining that night in cheddar to him. they had a few more drinks and kept joking around. before they all knew it the sun had went down and everyone had to go. tom hugged them and told them he would see them all soon and they had better come see him for christmas. joe looked at integra and said c'mon give me one too hell your one of us now. welcome to the family. he wrapped her in a big hug. her cheeks turned red as she looked at tom. he was trying no to laugh as he told Oscar bye. keep dad in line while I'm gone, seras good luck with em both. as they drove off tom put his arm around seras and waved at them. hun what sounds good a drink and a movie or just want to stare at the stars? she layed her head on his shoulder and said what is there to do on a night like this in this place. tom thought for a moment and said I have an idea. they walked back inside together when tom turned around and said care to dance? integra said your just full of surprises tonight. tom opened up the cabinet and turned on the record player. my apologies on selection love we don't have any music you would be accustomed to. bob wills faded love began to belt out of the speakers. they moved together in a slow waltz. he kissed her cheek and leaned in closer this is the only dance I know. he pulled her in tighter and kissed her. as they slow danced across the living room. the front door slowly opened. a silencer slowly came through the gap followed by a Walther p38. the unseen assassin fired missing tom by inches but caught integra in the arm. tom pushed her to the ground, turning he pulled the 44 from inside his waistband. the 44 rocked in his hand as he emptied the cylinder into the door. ripping it apart as the bullets went through striking the assassin. tom pushed the remains of the door open as he walked though. the figure laying on the ground was covered in blood. he picked the body up and drug it inside. integra was laying on the floor clutching her arm blood poured around her hand. tom walked into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet and went into the garage. where is it he thought as he looked for the tacklebox. knocking it open he grabbed a fishing hook and some line. rushing into the living room he set everything down and grabbed a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet. I'm not going to lie this is going to hurt but we need to stop the bleeding, tom said as he poured whiskey on the hook and then her arm. he handed her the bottle and started to sew the wound shut. integra took a big drink and winced as the fishing hook pierced her skin, she never flinched or moved and inch as tom finished sewing it shut. as he wrapped it up, tom said you really are a tough one most folks couldn't handle this pain. hell never thought this would come in handy. he hugged her tight as she sat there. tom check that body she said as she wrapped her arms around him. they stood up and walked over, looking at the body tom noticed the familiar logo. integra caught it right after, yelling fucking millennium. we need to get home quick, tom kissed her I'm suprised they found out we was here love well let's get some rest we will fly back as soon as everything is loaded. call Walter tell them to expect us.


	6. the foggy dew

hellsing headquarters 8 hours later

Walter looked out the window as he heard what sounded like a old tractor pulling into the driveway. why I haven't seen one of those in years. the car came to a stop in front of the doors. the doors opened up and he saw Tom get out of the passenger side. amazing he thought seeing sir Integra get out of the drivers side, Mr Tom has taught her to drive at least somewhat. Integra could be heard laughing from outside. the intercom buzzed in, Walter could you come get the bags. more laughter, toms voice in the background I knew you could do it you did great. easiest thing every to learn in, I'm proud love. the was more laughter as the intercom quit. alucard sat in his chair as he sensed his master return. he sat down his glass of wine, and went to meet her. Tom walked into the mansion carrying Integra the pair laughing and smiling, do you think Oscar and seras are having this much fun my love ? alucard walked into the room noticing the bandage on her arm smelling the blood. master what happened your injured, Tom do I need to track them down and fuck their lifeless corpse. Tom looked at Integra, no alucard I cut em down god damn milenium tried to get me, I showed em there own innards. alucards eyes glowed with joy, a man after my own heart you are he said. Tom continued holding Integra as he yelled Walter could you help me hold the door I need to get her to bed she needs rest. Integras blood started to boil, Tom I am not laying in bed, this place will fall apart without me. toms ears ringed from her yelling as he carried her up the stairs, first off love I can take care of everythjng, second Walter is more than capable I would think to handle some of the majorities for day to day business. besides even if i don't have authority here I'm sure penwood could help convince them. Walter held the door open for them, alucard followed behind while Tom layed her down on the bed wrapping her up in the covers. he kissed her forehead, now rest honey he fished out a cigarette for her. at least for a couple days. alucard he yelled don't let her out of bed. Walter and Tom walked out of the room leaving them alone. mister Tom you know sir Integra listen, Walter said as they walked down the hallway. Walter you know I'm no sir, and no sense in calling me mister. Tom laughed as he walked down the stairs. oh yes call penwood and send the Frenchman I want use the range. Tom walked down the stairs. heading back to the old car he grabbed his gear and went back Inside.

pip, stood beside the firing range watching the American fire his pistol, dropping it and switching to another one from under his coat. pip was impressed as he watched him. this American can shoot he thought as he watched him. this must be the American that's been rumored to be in some of the worst fights in europe. I just assumed you was a myth, monsieur Wyatt a rumor to scare mercenaries to stay out of europe. Walter filled me in is the boss okay. Tom nodded his head as he dropped the mauser, pulling out a baby luger he kept firing. the chamber stuck open as he stopped. pip I read your file been into hell itself way I read. rough days are coming, I want your men prepared, plus I need something can't find here and I need it set up in case it gets as bad as I think. when I was in Germany I heard they still use some old Chevys down in africa. Integra doesn't need to know about it. just find me a 2 ton Viking. early 60s points ignition. I know sounds odd now, trust me. find me a couple brens and a belt fed. after seeing what they can throw at us in the last attack I want to be able to hit back. pip grinned sir I like your how do you say style. shouldn't be to hard my grandfather took some contracts in africa. perhaps his contacts could find one. oh another thing pip, keep an eye on her, I must be gone tonight, personal business nobody is to know. Tom pulled out his revolver from his boot and emptied the cylinder. pip smiled and said missed one as he fanned the hammer on his colt. pip are you sure you ain't American with shooting like that.

sunset hellsing manor

what do you mean he left Integra yelled at walter. master Wyatt and alucard went for a drive earlier, they took the white ford saying they would be back momentarily. I do believe what ever it is to be a suprise. dammit alucard she yelled as she tried to get up. Walter stay here I'm going to get those two, she grabbed her coat wincing in pain as she slipped it on. a note fell to the floor. she picked it up it was toms handwriting showing an address and 9 pm. she walked quickly downstairs her arm throbbing the whole way. after a few minutes she got to the garage. pip stepped out of the shadows I apologize boss but I was given orders to stop you. he said not to let you leave. Integra yelled at him I sign your checks now two options I kick your ass now or you come with me. pip chuckled it's not that easy he disabled all the cars in the motorpool. not a single one runs, she thought for a thought for a minute. not all of them pip. let's go now he can't bitch if I use the ford. son of a bitch what is he up to. she thought, as they walked back through the house. Tom sat at the table in the pub, penwood glad to see you. I wanted to talk and alucard needed a night out. alucard sat beside them a woman In his lap holding his beer. penwood, I need a place to get a ring a nice one something that suits her. alots been going on lately might not get another chance to do this. milenium keeps trying, to snuff me out. the screeching of tires could be heard outside, followed by yelling. alucard leaned in motioning for the woman to leave. Tom I think she found us and she is pissed. the door flew open Integra standing in it as the whole place went silent. she walked over and sat down looking at them. penwood was the first to speak. Well Tom the cat is out of the bag, you might as well ask now. Tom looked scared more than she had ever seen him as she spoke ask what tom? Tom gulped and stuttered hun I got something to ask you but it scares me I've never been this scared before and I've waded knee deep in blood and guts fighting off ghouls with a busting rifle and a knife. I know I ain't ever gonna be a rich man, I aint British let alone nobility. and Lord forbid what the future might hold any kids I have probably end up just like me. but guess what I'm saying is well I wanna spend the rest of my life with you what do you say? i wouldn't have even thought to ask but with the way things are going figured might as well ask before one of us buys the farm. Integra sat quiet as he continued, I ain't got no ring why I met penwood wanted to find a place I could get one like you deserve. she was lost in thought and understood they had both been though alot in the last few weeks. she agreed with him too. Tom was sweating bricks as she finally opened her mouth silent. she stopped, finally saying yes. penwood shook both their hands as he said congratulations. Tom pulled her in close kissing her cheek just one thing love how the hell did you drive here. I pulled the coil wire on your bentley. hell I took the battery out of the jaguar too. she raised her hand and yelled scotch neat. as the drink arrived Tom said whiskey american. now will you tell me he asked. she took a sip and said you may have stopped my car and the bentley. but you didn't stop your old ford. Tom grinned and looked at alucard and penwood did I pick a good one or what one armed and she still got a model a ford started. she took another drink and said oh pip cranked it for me. the waitress brought his drink and sat it down. hun I'm proud your drove all this way in that old rust bucket. besides it ain't my car, I brought it back for you. wanted to teach you suprise. I'll order a starter I swear. penwood think you could drive it home for me? penwood agreed quickly taking a drink from his beer. congratulations are in order. sir integra how is the arm Tom explained what happened. she pulled out a cigarette, well it hurts like a motherfucker. Tom lit her cigarette, he jokingly said so I'm not against a protestant wedding but I wonder what cousin Alexander will say. Tom downed his whiskey, he raised his hand and held up 3 fingers. well I ain't drinking these alone. the waitress sat down the glasses could you bring a bottle of wine too ah hell bring the bottle of whiskey and leave it too.they all sat drinking for several more hours. penwood and Integra barely holding their heads up. well alucard I'll meet you back at the house you make sure penwood makes it home. I'm gonna get her to bed. he lifted her over his shoulder.

the next morning

Integra woke up to her head pounding and the sun shining into her face. she heard music how in the hell can he be up already. she thought as she walked down the hall to her study. Tom sat in one of the chairs still holding a bottle of whiskey, penwood sat in the one across from him passed out missing a shoe and his shirt unbuttoned snoring. honey sorry didn't mean to wake you up. Walter is making breakfast, hell you didn't tell me he could drink like this penwood can party. oh yea alucard messed with the paintings in the main hall it's a total clusterfuck. Tom stood up and said sit down he took another drink from the bottle. Integra sat down and grabbed his hand. you must be a machine to still be standing. she jokingly said. Tom took another drink, setting the bottle down, it's in my blood. Integras phone started to ring, Integra answered it listening for a moment, okay on our way. hanging it up she looked at tom, we have an issue sas has had some men go missing in a castle near the Welsh border. they thought it was ira but after sending in men they found ghouls. Tom took another drink love tell Walter to pack my a 12 pack, and start my car. Integra, turned red you are not going, as much as you want to I can't gave you there your not a citizen and sas won't let an American on the scene. I'm taking alucard and Walter stay near the phone, I'll call when the mission is over. Tom growled as he sat quiet, if anything happens at all to you no crack team of commandos could keep me from you. he kissed her cheek. but I understand now go do your job I'll be here love. penwood groaned, look hes waking up I'll take care of him. go Integra be safe, he handed her his 44. use it well.

2 hours later

penwood, watched as Tom sharpened his knife. tom nothing can be done I've tried asking even the queen nothing can be done in this situation. she has to go through the proper channels I know being locked in the tower can't be good. but they are trying her for the attack. we both know it's not her doing, hell someone wants her out of the picture. calm down we will think of something. Tom growled as he yelled alucard bring pip. sir penwood I'll let you have a little time but only because I haven't got the gear to do this, least not now. I don't want you involved in it your a good man no sense going down with me. I can't say when or how but I'm getting her out. pip and alucard came in, pip remember what we talked about you got 2 weeks, find one. alucard you ain't too happy eather, but can you go see her tell her two weeks strike of 3 be ready. Tom started loading magazines.

3 days later

the rusty beat up 61 chevy flatbed rolled into the motor pool barely running. pip shut the door behind it. Tom sat looking at the tired worn out 2 and a half ton truck, shirtless covered in grease. Walter standing next to him. Tom I have kept them from knowing you are still In the country. but they will find out quick if you do this. Tom pulled down his welding goggles, thanks Walter surprise is our best advantage. pip popped the hood as Tom grabbed a cutting torch. well Walter time to do what I do best. turn wrenches and run amok. pip was already taking parts off the motor as Tom went to cutting the bed sides off it. the mercenaries had it torn down fairly quick in what seemed like only a hour. Tom was barking orders as they started bolting on metal plates. monsuer Tom, this won't be fast pip said looking at the monster forming before them slowly. Tom looked up from the engine grinning, oh it will pip I know what I'm doing now did you get what I requested. two of pips men carried in a wood crate. Tom opened it up revealing a couple been machine guns and some old maxims. excellent pip get them mounted. pip laughed dryly as he said we have a surprise of our own. another one of his men brought in a long thin object covered in a sheet. as they pulled the sheet back the blueing on the metal shined like it chrome. we though you would appreciate this personally. Tom froze up as he pulled the sheet back revealing a mg42. he shed a tear. pip I could hug you right now. nobody has ever done anything this nice for me. he noticed the engraving on the stock, it showed Integras crest. but instead of the usual shield it showed a man on horseback clutching the shield and a rifle. pip did you have this done just for me it's badass. pip put his hand on Toms shoulder, well you are the only client we have standing orders to protect until we get her back. Tom walked over to his tool box opening the top he pulled out a stencil, and some cans of paint. the truck sat in the back ground nearly finished it was starting to resemble a war machine the stacks shining black the plates over the windows glinting in the light.

one week later, just after midnight.

the moon hung low in the sky as a distant rumble was heard from inside the grounds.

British police had been warned something might happen here seeing as the head of the organization was locked up. her fiance was an American and hadn't been found. they were to arrest him and deport him. the butler had told them he was gone already left for America but alot of things had been shipped in they watched as an old American truck had been hauled in it hadn't been seen since.

something was up. tonight they had enough to warrant going in suspicion alone. as they entered yo compound the lights all flew on. gentlemen, a voice rang over the speakers you really should leave while you can. it's funny I'm not even home. internet see I can watch from my front porch. Walter told me you had asked about me. sorry maybe when this is over I'll come back and have a visit. he laughed now seriously my dinner is gonna get cold. any questions for me and they can just call no reason to trip the alarms. our security might accident mistake you for a thief. have a good night. the officers walked foreward. last warning guys. the lights shut off and the speakers started to play music. George Jones sung about, living in hell with a bar for a cell as they heard the motor pool open. a diesel engine rumbled as they heard the air brakes. they couldn't tell what it was as the lights all over it clicked on. the voice came back from it. sorry fellas I may have lied but you should know by now. I won't go quietly. gunfire from the truck erupted. it drove past them. Tom shifted up another gear as he leaned back and yelled pip guess it's now or never. the truck screamed as it picked up speed shoving the police cars out of the way. pip laughed as he said think they know it's just blanks. Tom shifted again and said nope they hit the deck. worked like a charm. I just hope alucard gets there in time to warn her. the truck flew down the road, like one of the hounds of hell. the drive to London was tense. but penwood had done his part for them even keeping the law away. as they pulled up to the tower gates. Tom put the truck in low gear. pushed the gates down as though they were cheap sticks. Tom pulled up out front. quiet he thought as he parked. alucard stood waiting for him, as Tom got out he put on his mask and helmet. he saw why it was so quiet. bodies lay everywhere. so millennium has people on the inside. they infiltrated the guards got her locked up too all part of there plan. Tom reach into the truck and pulled out the mg42. well we got work to do he said as he walked towards the door alucard beside him.

the guards started running down the hall, at them as they opened the doors. All they could see was a man in red holding a pair of large pistols and a pair of red glowing eyes beside him. step aside, I'm here for the woman, a mechanical voice said as the red eyes got closer. the guards started to open fire. you done goofed alucard yelled as he opened fire, toms mg42 firing right beside him. they walked foreward, slowly stepping over the guards. Tom slung the machine gun over his shoulder. go fuck em up he said as he headed for the basement. as he walked off the alarms started going off. shit gonna have to speed things up he thought as he pulled out the mauser. the whole lower level was empty good alucard is making a scene upstairs he thought as he found the bottom.

he walked down the hall looking for the right cell. it's was empty his boots echoing on the stone floor. he watched a guard walking down a hall that intersected it. figuring he should follow them he snuck behind them. the guard was clutching a walther p38 he noticed as they shed the uniform. beneath he saw the German uniform they was wearing. so here to finish the job, are you he spoke. the millennium soldier turned around drawing the pistol. they fired and kept firing until the slide locked back. Tom aimed steady and fired twice. the first bullet hit them in the heart. the second taking the side of their head. must be on the right track he thought as he walked past. Integra I'm here he yelled. faintly down the hall he heard her about time. he followed her voice to a metal and wood door. stand back he said as he point the pistol at the lock. he dumped the magazine into the lock. the door dreamed open on its hinges the remains of the latch still in it mangled beyond use. he reloaded the pistol as he saw her on the bed. pale sunken faced she looked at him. well we have your proof now love, or at least alucard does. come on pips waiting in the gunship. gunshots could be heard above and a steady fire could be heard outside. fuck we gotta go he said as he grabbed her hand. a loudspeaker blared SAS surrender now terrorists, sir Integra would you come out now. the gunshots continued. Tom yelled fuck as they ran the stairs. more of the Nazis stood in front of them. alucard stood in front of the Nazis keeping there attention as he exchanged shots. Tom pushed her behind him as he unslung the machine gun. firing from the hip he cut into them. he felt movement as his hip. his belt getting lighter. Integra stepped beside him clutching his mauser. the pair fired away, as they made their way toward alucard and the exit. as they opened the door spotlights came on. sir hellsing step forward, the speakers blared. Tom pointed his gun at the soldiers. no need mr wyatt, yes we know who you are you don't have to put them down but holster that thing. now come along. Tom slung his machine, and grabbed her hand. they stepped forward the soldiers running foreward. Tom pulled her in tight as he expected to be grabbed. they kept running past them. a officer walked up, the queen is waiting for you. we sent your men back. he filled Integra in on the way while Tom sat quietly. there was an attempted attack, we found proof you were set up. Mr Wyatt your a hard man to find, those officers were sent to what they believed was deport you. we couldn't be sure who was not a enemy. it was all part of the plan well up until you went on your little war path. we wasn't expecting you to storm the tower. the officer continued explaining a agent had infiltrated the council attempting a take over with them out of the way. ironically penwood had shot the agent. Integra sat quietly while Tom boomed out good to see I'm rubbing off on the old feller. we had to keep things quiet to avoid a panic. the rest of the drive went quietly as Tom wrapped his arm around integra. he coat moved open a little unveiling the armor underneath something read was painted on the chest right over his heart. but it was told dark to see it. they pulled up to the palace stopping in front. the butler met them at the door. may I take your coat sir. he said, as Tom handed him his trenchcoat. Integra saw what it was underneath. on his chest plate was the hellsing logo right over his heart. she went blank as she stared at it. the butler came back and motioned for them to follow him. as they walked down a long corridor he pointed at a table and said you can leave your guns there. as they sat them down Tom chuckled. Integra wrapped her arm around his waste as they continued walked toward the polished wooden doors at the end. feeling the hard object tucked into the back of his pants she knew why he had chuckled. typical American she thought, thinking about what lay ahead. the doors opened as they got close. a woman's voice from inside said that will be enough. sir integra you look like you could use a meal. I'm sorry for everything. sir integra kneeled as they saw it was the queen. Tom stood standing, the queen continued oh Integra you don't have to be so formal, that isn't why I requested you. I merely wished to apologize. Integra looked over at Tom and said you kneel before the queen as she pulled on his pants leg. Tom continued to stand. the queen smiled and said you must be her fiance. the american, you caused some chaos tonight. I've watched her grow up. you might just be what she needs. penwood should be here soon now sit you look like both could use rest. Integra I sent for some food, Mr Wyatt would you like anything. Tom didn't think as he said whiskey small bottle. may I smoke he asked? the queen said go ahead your a guest. as he lit up a cigarette Integra said my apologies it takes sometime to get used to his uncivilized ways. the queen shrugged it off being good man is what matters. reminds me of an American I met once. during the blitz he was a good friend. come to think of it you look alot like him. he was on a mission with Walter and never saw him again how is Walter do tell him I said hello. Tom chuckled as he pulled out his wallet opening it to show a photo to her he said did he look like this. the queens eyes lit up as she said yes. Tom said that was my grandpa. he told her what happened. she shook his hand as she said he saved my life once. I'm sorry to hear what happened. you know I knighted him for it. Integras food was placed in front of her but she was frozen in place. her mind going a mile a minute. but that would make Tom a knight by default be default wouldnt it? grandpa never said anything about that, he blurted. so Mr Wyatt are you as bad as him about trying to sneak things in? the butler sat down a sifter in front of him. Tom took a drink as he reach behind him pulling out the lemat and laying it on the table. he sat the bottle down and put his boot on the table pulling out a mauser 25. pulling up his paint leg he pulled out a baby luger. then reaching behind him over his back. when he finally stopped another 3 pistols lay on the table. the queen said I see you learned from him well. now i know the baby Browning out too Tom sighed and pulled it out of his shirt sleeve. how did you know? she looked at him calmly and said who do you think gave it to him. the two continued to chat, as Integra sat and ate staring at them. it's amazing he can sit and just chat with the queen not intimidated at all. the queen just stated it's rude to stare sir integra. it's just nice to hear an old friend had a good life. sir Wyatt was a good friend, I have wanted to meet this one for awhile. I'll expect a invitation to the wedding. Mr Wyatt or should I say sir Wyatt how have you liked my country. please just call me Tom and well it's pretty but your cars are under powered tiny and I'll never figure out the roads. Tom and the queen kept talking until penwood arrived. Integra looked at him, thank God penwood your in for a shock. he sat down at the table my apologies my queen, was just finishing mopping up the tower. the queen looked at him saying sir penwood you know sir wyatt. they all filled him in. Integra and Tom bid them goodnight, as they waited for Walter outside. she pulled him in close, so how does it feel to find this out. Tom grabbed her hand and said you know alucard is going to give me so much shit for this.doesn't change a thing love I'm still just the same old farmer boy I always was. he squeezed her hand tight. the wind felt cool as it blew around them. the familiar chug of an old engine could be heard getting closer.

the headlights finally coming into view. the model a creeped up. and stopped. Walter got out and opened the door. my apologies sir integra, we still have to get your gear back from sas. Mr Tom your 44 on the other hand I managed to retrieve easily enough. It's in the car. Walter I got the grandest joke for you ever tonight Tom said putting his arm on Walters shoulder. now let's get home not everyday some hillbilly becomes a knight. Tom opened the door and folded the seat forward. my love do you need a hand he asked as Integra climbed into the car. she squeezed into the back seat and Tom followed her. taking off his coat he wrapped her in it. the warmth and familiar smell as it drapped over her felt calming. she leaned over into his chest and dozed off. Walter held the door to the bedroom open as Tom carried her to bed. sir I could carry her for you if you wish. Tom just ignored it as he laid her on the bed. walter just cause I got some fancy title don't mean I ain't just some average guy . now when is cousin Alex gonna show up beating the door down to kick my ass he said out loud. Walter laughed and adjusted his monacle oh probably about 2 minutes after he hears it. which reminds me pip has his men cleaning up from your little escapade. So many empty casings he keeps finding them everywhere. also there was a letter for you this morning. no return address but seems it came from poland. Tom opened it up and as he unfolded it saw it was rather strange. a stamp at the bottom showed it came from someone with ties to the Thule society. Walter this says the person writing has something useful on our little Nazi problem. guess I'm well known. Tom continued to read. the writer spouted of details of his armor no living person should know. Walter tell pip to get ready I have to make a days trip to Warsaw. I want him to have the plane ready by 8am tommorow. also fetch alucard I want him to come with me. as for now I'm exhausted I just want to lay down in bed with my fiance and sleep.

Tom fell to the bed not even bothering to change clothes. as he drifted off he felt her warmth beside him, smiling he thought she's going to kick my ass.

Integra opened her eyes as the morning sun crept into the window. noticing the lump in bed next to her she turned to see Tom still in full armor and boots passed out snoring. I'll yell at him some other time for ruining the sheets she thought as she walked out of the room. as she walked down the hall alucard drifted up saying. he's going to be so pissed you've. both been passed out for 2 days. We tracked down his mysterious writer and brought them back. I'm not even sure if they count as human as little is left of them. Integra kept walking down the hall headed for her office. he continued speaking to her. the gentleman. is staying in the basement says it feels safer. let him rest Integra said as she gazed at the sleeping lump, looks like he hadn't slept in days. alucard grinned and calm stated actually it was close to a week he never stopped fixing things preparing for the attack. Integra walked out of the bedroom, hair a mess her suit wrinkled. walking to the end of the hall she saw some of the security staring. what are you looking at get back to work, she yelled angrily. as she called the elevator. she heard the heavy thud of boots walking up. hun you could have woke me. Tom said sleeply, oh shit need to get packed. don't bother alucard and pip brought your contact here. the elevator opened and as they stepped inside the speaker yelled please present card. Tom smacked the card reader and it started to go down. what hun only way I could get down. she looked at him raising an eyebrow. you know I could get you a card. this makes

me worry bout security now. the elevator stopped slowly, doors opening. several voices could be heard one a mechanic raspy voice the other sounded as if it was drowning. Tom walked toward the voices. as he got down the hall to where they were coming from he was shocked to see a clockwork and flesh patchwork. sitting next to it on a table was a glass tube hooked up to hoses and machine inside was a head. the head turned to them and said oh nice to meet you dark horse. I'm Irwin rommel, this man before you is Dr hienrich. the mechanical man turned around. revealing the gears and tubes holding him together. a faded tattered army shirt covering them. the speaker sticking from his chest spoke. ah yes dark horse we have heard of you. don't be alarmed. I've looked like this since 1917 left most of me in a field in France. german mortar wasn't a fun day. my short friend here Managed to save from near death alas his body wasn't saveable. he's the last living member of the Thule society. and we have something we want you to take it's a powerful weapon. it was found by alistar Crowley in my day and taken from his grave by the Thule in the 30s. if milenium gets it the world will end. the Dr handed Tom a rag wrapped package. inside that is the necronomicon ex mortis, known as the book of the dead. the knowledge in this book could start the apocalypse. we have been hiding from them for nearly 80 years now moving from old labs and to the next. it's a good thing Irwin knew of an old test facility in Warsaw we have been there for 20 years. milenium and the Thule were always at each others throats over who would be the fuhrers next army. each given a order. each had a way to bring about a super army. hide the book don't ever read it, passages in there could summon demons. Tom unwrapped it seeing the leather face sewn into the cover. as he noticed details he saw it was bound in human flesh. wrapping it back up. he handed it to Integra. love lock this up. nobody is to know about this. gentlemen I have questions of my own, what do you know about my armor. rommel started speaking up. that was a project started in the trenches long before we took the name of thule. it has lots of black magic in it and the sword excalibur was melted down to make the chest. your helmet was made from an ancient cursed helmet found in Rome later. as long as you posses them your essentially immortal. they pull the life force from those you slay. adding to yours in return. there was a pistol that was part of the set a mauser revolver. it's grips carved from Christ's cross the frame made the spear of Destiny. alas nobody knows where it went. your armor was a last ditch attempt to change the war. Well at least it would have been if Dr van hellsing hadn't stopped them. Tom looked at the head, now why would the thule, want to stop a whole new Nazi world? rommel calmly stated just because I was a member doesn't mean I approved of everything. when I was found out to be ready to join the allies, the Gestapo gave me 2 options go to trial and die a villain or suicide and die a hero. luckily the good doctor here saved me, my good friend Eisenhower sent him to rescue me but it was too late the poison took affect. beside the Thule is no more, I'm more of a curator of a ruin. Tom lost in thought for a moment said. well don't worry we will get this locked up tight that I promise. he turned to Integra honey do you think perhaps we should have Walter share notes these men and him might be able to put a new weapon together. better yet I'll call lobo. she looked at him and said who is lobo. Tom grinned he's a damn good friend, best weapon maker I've ever met, wise and half insane. he built my piece for me. perhaps between them we could mass produce something.

1 week later

Integra sat beside her car face taught. the plane was just touching down, Tom had been excited like a little kid since this lobo gentleman said he would come out. Integra had never seen him so wired. Tom was already halfway down the run way by the time the plane taxied up to them. as the door opened she saw a older man step down, his grey hair up in a ponytail. beard neatly trimmed. the rifle on his back showed training the kind a man only got going through hell. hey kid he said in a booming voice as Tom got close how you been. Tom grinned as he said damn good tried out that cannon you made. gonna need more shells. the old man adjusted the m16 hanging from his back and said so this is England last time I got on a plane it was saigon. now where is this ol lady I keep hearing about. Tom gestured toward the bentley and integra. c'mon we gotta long ride ahead of us. as they got closer Integra noticed more the lines on his face. the constant watching around his eyes darting. as they got close to her he busted into a laugh. really a bentley never would have expected you to be riding in one of these old beasts. what the old pale horse not good enough anymore. he walked up to Integra and held out his hand. names lobo, you must be the one the kid told me about. she stated back I never would have expected someone like you from the way he has been acting. the plane crew brought over two duffle bags. lobo opened one up and said well I brought something for you miss. Tom said you carried a ppk so I figured you would like this. as he opened one of the bags pulling out a plastic case. this was a project of mine and his. as he opened up the case a black luger appeared, it's chambered for 10mm auto double stacked magazines. match grade trigger, day glow sights and a extra upper with a shorter barrel.

oh and Tom I fixed your rifle brought it along too, plus your Enfield is ready. he pulled out a chrome plated stg44 with a drum magazine. gott mit uns engraved on the side. Tom popped the trunk and started to load bags. lobo got in the back seat resting his m16 on the seat next to him. as Integra and Tom got in the front. he lit a cigarette. your niece said to tell you to come visit. Tom grinned and said oh how's her school going. lobo grinned as he looked out the window oh she's top of her class but of course she would be taught her myself. the rest of the drive was silent Integra holding toms hand as they drove on. pulling into the gates of the mansion. lobo spoke up, you wasn't joking this place is huge. now where am I setting up shop. as they pulled up to the entrance Tom said oh one of the basement levels should have room. first I think we should step into the war room. as they all walked through the mansion, giving him the tour. Integra noticed Tom wasn't taking him to the meeting room. love where are we going. he grinned and said the study I found a room off of it. as they walked in Tom went to the book shelf and pulled a book from the shelf. the shelf swung inwards. the room looked like it hadn't been used in some time. dust was covering most of the furniture and displays only things that looked recent was the weapons on a rack she recognized. stunned she said this must have been the original study Abraham made when the manor was built. it was said to be a legend. as she walked up to the desk she saw a newspaper covered in dust the date on it was from 1918. various antique rifles hung on the walls. around her along with all sorts of skulls and relics from the era. she opened the drawer and saw a dust covered pistol. pulling it out she was amazed it had survived. Tom saw it and said ah looks like a early colt copy 1851 model. I hadn't really looked around just been moving my gear in here since I found this room. he sat down in one of the leather chairs dust flying up around him. lobo, there's a few gentlemen down stairs waiting to meet you. they have skills that could be useful. Tom stepped out of the room, and across the study to the intercom paging walter. Walter could you escort mr lobo to meet our guests, I'm preoccupied at the moment thank you. Tom stepped back into the dusty ancient room. Walter should be here in minute he will show you the way. Tom walked behind the desk and looked down. there is no telling what secrets this room holds. he picked up the colt examining it. love this was cutting edge for its time almost looks like it was converted to use 44 Winchester. he cocked the hammer. centerfire pin why I bet there are bullets around here somewhere. they continued looking around finding books of all sorts hanging from a coat rack they even found a moth eaten top hat and a cloak. in the pocket was a old derringer and a note on the arcane arts. Walter finally walked in the door way. sir if you can follow me I will show you to the lab. lobo stood up and followed him away. the second they was out of earshot, Tom said love would you bring the book in here it's the best place to hide it. he opened up a notebook laying on the desk sitting down.

October 14th 1904

I talked with Crowley today, he agreed to look into his book. said there are old spells to capture and control demons might perhaps be able to use to control Dracula. I have seen the book if it should ever fall into the wrong hands the Empire will fall.

more entries went on the last being not dated

alistar has passed on buried the book with him. he was right and the Germans would have won if not for alucard being able to step in on our behalf worth the cost. I fear in my old age and I'll health I won't live much longer the spell took it's toll on me all those years ago perhaps my son will find this and understand everthing. god save the empire.

Tom dug through the remaining debris on the desk noticing a paper box marked hellsing arms. opening it up 10 shining silver bullet tips each marked with a cross shined brightly. as he opened the box fully he saw it was actually full nearly missing only 1 round.

he pulled one out and loaded it into the colt. fits like a glove he thought as it slid in. Integra brought back in the book as he finished loading it. sitting it back into the drawer he smiled. honey hand me that I'll put it away


End file.
